un bonbon exquis
by atsumimag
Summary: une soirée d'halloween et une friandise particulière.


Notice :

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont ceux d'Akira Amano.

Comme à mon habitude, les pensées sont en italiques et les dialogues en gras.

Bonne lecture.

Un bonbon exquis

Pour la soirée d'halloween, le neuvième boss de la famille Vongola, invita ses lieutenants ainsi que le groupe d'assassin de son fils d'adoptif. Ces derniers formant la Varia, c'était rendu sur les lieux le jour même, au manoir des Vongola neuvième génération. Le neuvième avait tout prévu pour que la soirée soit une réussite, friandise à gogo, gâteau, et compagnie allant jusqu'au costume de chaque participant.

Costume qui n'est pas au gout de tout le monde, surtout pour le second de la famille Varia. Ce dernier à peine a-t-il mis le pied dans la chambre, qui lui était attribuer, que deux bonnes lui courrait après pour lui faire enfiler de gré ou de force le costume prévu pour lui. Le neuvième avait choisi une robe de gothique lolita pour le squale. Il s'était dit qu'il portera çà à merveille.

En effet la tenue lui allait comme un gant on aurait dit une vraie poupée.

**Allons Squalo ! Ne fait pas ta timide ! voyons ce n'est qu'un costume**, lui lança au travers de la porte le neuvième du nom, qui commençait à s'inquiéter que le jeune homme ne soit pas encore descendu rejoindre les autres.

**Vooii ! pour l'amour de dieu on peut savoir ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête quand vous avez choisi les costumes.**

**Rien de particulier. Allez, je rentre.** Il tourna la poignée, comme prévu Squalo ne s'était pas encore enfermé dans la chambre, et rentra dans la pièce.

**VOOIII ! **

**Oh mais çà te va à ravir, on dira réellement que tu es une femme.**

**C'est çà le problème**, visiblement le squale était mal à l'aise.

**Oh tu ne vas pas faire l'enfant. Ganauche si te plait.**

Le gardien de la foudre du neuvième sorti de nulle part et comme si c'était encore déjà prévu, ce nouveau arrivant attrapa Squalo et le porta sur son épaule jusqu'au grand salon où la soirée avait lieu. Surprit par la manœuvre, Squalo, rouge de honte, qui aurait d'habitude, hurlé à faire exploser les tympans, ne prononça pas un mot.

Le silence du gardien de la pluie, surprit aussi le reste de l'assemblée, même si pour la plupart y compris Xanxus reluquait dans les moindre détails la tenue du squale. C'est le cher prince qui brisa le silence (déguisé en Jack l'éventreur) :

**Bah tu as mis du temps Squaline ! ushishishi !**

**Ma-ma que tu es mignon comme çà Squalo-chan**, rajouta la grande folle de l'équipe (déguisé en pharaon).

**Vooii ! la ferme vous deux !** le prince évita le verre lancé à ce moment là par Squalo, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**Ushishishi ! Xanxus on dirait une des gotiques lolita sur tes magazines.**

Xanxus regarda son gardien de la tempête d'un mauvais œil pendant que Squalo se demandait « _de quel magasine il parle ?_ » et que Levi marmonnait « _**c'est vrai que Boss adore les gotiques lolita**_ ».

Mis à par cet accident, le reste de la soirée se passa plus au moins bien.

Belphégor s'amusait à lever la jupe de Squalo dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, lançant, en plus, un peu partout ces couteaux. Lussuria se prenait vraiment pour un pharaon. Xanxus au lieu de boire du sang comme l'aurait prodigué son costume de Dracula, avalait bouteille sur bouteille de son précieux bourbon. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder un œil sur son second et le Ganauche qui lui tournait trop autour à son goût.

En effet Ganauche III (déguisé en d'Artagnan) semblait draguer (ou faire la cour) à dame Squalo.

Peu avant que tous montent se coucher, Ganauche entraina à sa suite un Squalo qui paniqua (« _mais qu'est qui lui prend cette fois si ?_ »). Suivit de peu d'un Xanxus qui vu d'un mauvais œil la scène. Il les suivi jusqu'au premier, vit Ganauche faire rentrer de force Squalo (qui refusa avec ces légendaires « _Vooii ! Mais qu'est que tu fous !_ »), Une minute plus tard Ganauche ressortit de la chambre en ce frottant les mains et un « **Mission accompli** » dans un bâillement sans Squalo. Xanxus attendit de voir Ganauche disparaisse de sa vue pour se diriger vers la chambre où Squalo se trouvait toujours.

Devant la porte, Xanxus se rendit compte que c'était sa chambre. « _Pourquoi ce crétin de Ganauche avait amené Squalo dans ma chambre_ ».

Pénétra dans sa chambre, et y découvrir un Squalo ligoté et bâillonné sur son lit avec un petit mot juste à coté de lui. Pris le mot et décida de le lire avant de libérer son lieutenant. Décision qui s'avéra judicieuse. Il lit une première fois dans sa tête avant de lire à haute voix le mot signé de son père.

**Joyeux Halloween mon garçon j'espère que cette friandise sera à ton gout, ton père adoré.**

Pour Squalo, la vision de son patron se léchant les lèvres après sa petite lecture, était mauvais signe pour lui.

**Pour sur tu es une friandise d'excellent goût. **

Squalo sut qu'à cet instant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir retourner se coucher tranquillement et « d'être sage » comme lui avait conseillé Ganauche avant de le laisser.

Le lendemain matin, Squalo réussit à se faufiler hors de la chambre de Xanxus pour aller massacrer le neuvième du nom, qui n'a apprécier la partie ligotage de la surprise pour Xanxus mais le reste il ne sent plein pas au contraire çà faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient fait comme çà !

Reviews s'il y en a !

Ps : désolé s'il reste encore des fautes d'orthographes.


End file.
